


dream filled with you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, bunny boy hyuck and cat boy hyuck are both perfectly valid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark’s a perfectionist, along with having a mind that never shuts up. It’s useful for writing lyrics, because his brain just spits the words out at him and he decides what works and what doesn’t. For everything else, it’s annoying. Especially when it comes to his fantasies, the tiny-director-Mark in his brain won’t let him jack off to just anything. It has to be absolutely in-character andperfect.The star of the low-budget porno playing out in his head tonight (and every other night) is Lee Donghyuck.





	dream filled with you

**Author's Note:**

> bro... mark just wants to nut
> 
> basically this is just gonna be a place where i write about mh abo shenanigans !!

Mark barely has enough time to even think, with how busy he's been. In between comebacks, preparing for concerts, individual schedules, and dealing with members' heats and ruts, the small amount of free time he has is spent knocked out, sleeping on anything or anyone that doesn't budge.

Which is why when he gets back to the dorm and no one's in, he face plants onto his bed and passes out.

He's not sure how much time passes between when he shut his eyes and when he wakes up, but the sun is down and he still can’t hear the tell-tale signs of the rest of the members being home.

Which makes it the perfect time to release some pent up energy.

Sure, Mark is god-fearing and all (he remembers crying every time he was forced to watch _The Prince of Egypt_ at Sunday school), but being Christian nowadays is practically picking certain parts of the bible and only following those, blissfully ignoring parts he doesn’t agree with. And that includes waiting for sex until marriage, among other things.

He squints at his phone on his bedside drawer and decides it’s too much effort to reach over and look for good porn. Especially when he works with some of the most beautiful people in the industry.

After all, these days all he needs to do is think of a tanned skin, loud-mouthed omega to get his blood rushing south.

It doesn’t take long to work himself up, palming himself impatiently over his shorts while he reaches for his lotion and the box of tissues. His dick is throbbing almost painfully in his shorts, and he doesn’t realize how heavy he’s breathing until he shoves his shorts down, giving his cock a few quick strokes.

Mark’s a perfectionist, along with having a mind that never shuts up. It’s useful for writing lyrics because his brain just spits the words out at him and he decides what works and what doesn’t. For everything else, it’s annoying. Especially when it comes to his fantasies, the tiny-director-Mark in his brain won’t let him jack off to just anything. Oh no, it has to be absolutely in-character and _perfect_.

The star of the low-budget porno playing out in his head tonight (and every other night) is Lee Donghyuck.

The setting is the younger’s room, because it’s almost impossible to get Doyoung to leave his room on a good day. Donghyuck’s waiting by the door–no, he’s on his knees–actually he’s on the bed.

 _Imagine Lee Donghyuck in red lacy panties!!!_ part of his mind screams. _With bunny ears!_

 _No_ , the other, more logical part of his brain says. _Donghyuck is more like a cat, mean but secretly cuddly. Also, he looks hotter wearing your clothes. He can be convinced to wear the ears if you ask cutely._

“Hyung,” the Donghyuck-wearing-cat-ears pouts at him. He kneels in between his legs, his warm, rough hands never lingering too long anywhere as he stares up at him with a teasing smile. Mark’s hoodie covers his otherwise naked body. “I want to suck you off.”

Donghyuck's hair changes colors, red to orange to brown to black before settling on a light brown. It's his most recent dye.

There’s a swirl of desire pooling in his gut and he speeds up his strokes, low moans coming out with every touch. The Donghyuck-in-his-mind blinks at him innocently before leaning forward to take him completely into his mouth.

Squeezing his hands firmly on his cock, he fucks into his fist. The room is full of the wet sounds of Mark stroking himself and his groans, not very muffled since he’s sure nobody’s home. He bucks his hips roughly into the heat of his own palm, eyes closing with how turned on he is.

“Will you come for me, hyung?” The words come out of heart-shaped lips, high-toned and sweet. Warm, wide, brown twinkling eyes stare up at him as he opens his mouth again, letting Mark’s heavy dick rest on his tongue.

It's over embarrassingly quickly after that, with a firm squeeze at his base and a twist of his wrist on the head. He wonders if Donghyuck would like having his mouth stuffed with cock, if he’d like choking on it, if he’d let Mark shoot his load down his throat.

“Fuck, Donghyuck,” he curses, come pooling on his stomach.

 _I’m in a group full of attractive people_ , Mark reasons, while he’s washing up in the restroom and taking in his flushed expression, _it’s normal to jerk off to them_.

  

 

When the rest of the members come back and Donghyuck tries snuggling up against him on the couch, wearing one of his hoodies and brown hair adorably tousled, he’s torn between shoving him off or pulling him closer.

Donghyuck takes the choice away from him, hugging the older boy so tightly he wouldn’t be able to wiggle out even if he wanted. He inhales the sudden burst of lavender in the air, a sweetness growing in his chest at how the scent mixes with his own.

The smile Donghyuck gives him when he curls a hand around his waist is warm and bright, but even that isn’t entirely enough to get rid of the guilt hanging heavy over him.

Lee Donghyuck is going to be the death of him.


End file.
